


Turning The Tables

by donsboy



Series: Mixed Company [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Friendship, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6575839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony decides to let Chase strut his stuff!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning The Tables

Chase came awake slowly. He reached over for his Daddy and found the bed empty. He sat up in a panic, looking around for his Daddy. He thought he heard the sound of voices coming from the living room, so he grabbed a pair of sweatpants and headed for the living room. He saw Brett sitting on the sofa. Daddy was sitting his recliner, and when he saw Chase, his eyes lit up, and he said; “Good morning, big boy!” as Chase shyly made his way over to Tony and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He sat down on the floor at Tony's feet and wrapped an arm around Tony's legs. Tony ruffled Chase's hair while Chase said good morning to Brett. Tony asked Brett if he would like more coffee and when he said yes, Tony had Chase bring the pot to the living room.

Sensing that he had interrupted something important, Chase started to excuse himself, but Brett said that there was no need for him to do so. Chase asked him if he was okay, and Brett said he was fine.....

“I just stopped by because Eddie is in one of his moods this morning, and I just wanted a bit of peace and quiet......”

“I understand......”

At that moment, Tony called Chase to the bedroom. Chase got up and told Brett he would be right back.....

“What is it, Daddy?”

“I have to go downstairs and open the shop. I want you to visit with Brett, and be a good boy for me, okay?”

“Yes, sir....”

Tony tugged on Chase's arm so he would bend down for a kiss. Chase bent down and Tony gave him one hell of a kiss, saying that if Chase was a good boy there would be more where that one came from.....

“I promise I will be good, Daddy....”

Tony finished dressing and left the bedroom. He told Brett he was going to open the shop, and that Chase would be in shortly. Chase heard the front door close, and knew he should go back to the living room because Brett was there. The problem was that Tony's kiss gave Chase a raging hard-on and he was embarrassed for Brett to see. He waited a moment, hoping things would calm down, but things got worse. Chase put a long t-shirt on hoping Brett couldn't see and went out to the living room.....

“I was starting to wonder, bud.....”

“I'm sorry I kept you waiting......”

Just as Chase went to sit down in the recliner, his shirt rode up and Brett saw why Chase took so long to come back to the living room. Instead of embarrassing his friend, Brett acted like he didn't see anything and resumed the conversation he and Chase were having earlier. Soon the conversation came around to Tony and Chase. Brett asked how things were going, and Chase said that things were great.....

“I'm glad that Daddy wanted to get to know me before we consummated out relationship.....”

“So you guys finally did it?”

“Yeah.....”

“When?”

“Last night......”

“How was it?”

“Brett, it was the best experience I've ever had!”

“That good, huh?”

“Definitely!”

“So I take it that he treats you good?”

“He does...... Brett, I finally found the right man for me....”

“You think so?”

“I would walk through Hell on Sunday for that man! What does that tell you?”

“That tells me that Tony is a lucky man.....”

The conversation continued and soon, Tony came upstairs and into the living room. Chase walked over and gave his Daddy a big hug. He asked why he was back so soon,and Tony said that he hadn't had a single customer all morning so he decided to shut the shop down early and spend some time with Chase. Brett took that as his cue to go, but Tony asked if he would like to have lunch with them. Chase asked Brett to please say yes, so the three men decided they wanted Mexican food. When Tony asked where they wanted to go, Chase mentioned El Rancho's in La Porte. It was a cozy restaurant where “ your tea glass is never empty, and your chip bowl is always full.” They guys headed for the restaurant, and on the way, Chase asked if he should call Eddie and have him meet them there. Brett asked him not to because he didn't want Eddie spoiling their lunch with his bad attitude. When they arrived, they were the only diners in the place. The waitress came with iced tea and chips, took their order, and headed to the kitchen. Not much conversation was made when the food came because everyone was busy eating. When they were finished, Brett asked if Tony would take him back to get his truck so he could go home and face Eddie. When they got back to Tony's, Chase told Brett that if he needed anything, just give them a call. Brett thanked him, thanked Tony for lunch, and went on his way.

When Tony and Chase got upstairs, Chase thanked his Daddy for lunch and announced that he was going to take a nap. Tony waited until Chase got to the bedroom, and then he went to the bathroom, stripped and walked to the bedroom door. Chase was neatly folding his clothes, and turned around when he heard Tony clear his throat. When he turned around, Chase couldn't believe his eyes. Daddy was standing there naked, stroking his big cock......

“Oh, Daddy, may I?”

“You may.....”

Chase walked over to his Daddy reached to touch his cock. Daddy side-stepped him and went to lay down on the bed. Chase walked over, bent over, and took as much of his Daddy's cock in his mouth as he could. Tony moaned at the feel of Chase's silken tongue as he swirled it around the head. He reached up and began to pinch his nipples, thrilling to the sensations he was experiencing. Soon, Chase began licking Tony's nuts, giving them a complete tongue bath. He started to go lower, then stopped. He slowly looked up at his Daddy with a question in his eyes. Tony nodded his head, and Chase began to lap at his Daddy's puckered hole. Chase was very talented with his tongue, and Tony was ready to go farther. He tossed the tube of lube to Chase and laid back to experience what he hoped to be a good fucking.

Chase got himself lubed up then coated two fingers and slowly began to tease his Daddy's hole. Tony moaned and pushed back against Chase's fingers, giving the go-ahead to go deeper. Chase carefully worked his Daddy's hole open, and Tony told him he wanted him inside him immediately. Chase got into position and slowly eased the head inside his Daddy. Tony let out a groan and immediately asked for more. Chase began to thrust as Tony cried out and begged for more. Before Tony could give any warning, he began shooting cum on his chase and belly. Every time Chase would thrust, another volley of cum would spurt from Tony's dick. Seeing that happen was enough to push Chase over the edge. When it was over, Tony got up and started the shower. As he and Chase bathed, Chase began to wonder about what they'd just done. Rather than let Daddy see Chase had something on his mind, he finished his shower and went to the bedroom to get dressed.

After Tony got dressed, he went to find Chase to ask if he wanted to go get some food. Chase was quiet on the ride to and from the burger joint. When they got upstairs, Chase turned to Tony and asked if he may speak freely. Tony told him that it was always okay to speak freely, and asked what was on Chase's mind......

“It's about earlier, Daddy......”

“You mean the sex we had after lunch?”

“Yes, sir......”

“What's the problem, big boy?”

“Although it was never mentioned, I thought I was always the bottom, and you were always the top.....”

“Chase, babe, I don't believe in putting everything neatly in a box. Besides, I really wanted to see how good of a top you were......”

“How was I, Daddy?”

“Baby boy, you were great! You saw how it ended......”

Chase sat looking at the floor thinking about everything his Daddy had said. He was happy to know that his Daddy was very satisfied with his lovemaking. He was glad that he made his Daddy happy, and he knew he wanted to keep on making his Daddy happy. He reached over and pulled Tony into his arms and told him he was the best Daddy in the whole world.....

 

END


End file.
